dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Regulus Nemea (Non-Canon Version)
Category:Merkarion Regulus Nemea, also known as the Battle Axe of the Lion King, is a Mid-Tier Sacred Gear. It is listed as one of the thirteen Longinus. Summary In the past, the God from the Bible captured one of the Nemean Lions named Regulus and sealed it inside the Sacred Gear which eventually became one of the thirteen Longinus. The is current possessor for the Regulus Nemea, after its previous host died is unknown. Appearance Regulus Nemea can take the Form of a great battle axe which is predominately gold and has a single edged axe blade which is silver. The middle of the axe has a design of the Regulus Nemea in its lion form engraved in it. On the other side of the axe are three curved silver protrusions situated at the bottom, middle and top of that side of the axe which are shaped like Claws. On the top is a golden diamond with a purple Gem in the middle and bellow the bottom of the center of the axe, are two protrusions in the shape of a Diamond but with the edges being prolonged. Abilities The Sacred Gear in his normal State takes the Form of a great Battle Axe. It elevates the strength, speed and senses of its User to a superhuman Level, making him capable of fighting on par even with High Class Devils/Angels/Fallen Angels. It also surrounds him with a thin golden Aura which protects him from Projectiles and Magic attacks up to the Power of a High-Class Devil. While the Aura protects from distance attacks, physical Attacks can still hit him. If these attacks are magical enhanced and connecting the Magic will also affect him. The Battle Axe itself is a surprisingly Balanced Weapon and can be easily moved like a Sword. This is because the Sacred Gear adapts to the User and his capabilities. Like Durandel the Axe has great cutting and destructive Powers (it is said she can split the Earth if fully mastered) and can even cut through powerful magical attacks. The Axe can also fire energy waves with her swings which cuts and destroys everything in his path. The Handle of the Battleaxe can become longer so that she can be used with both hads. Forms Balance Breaker In the Balance Breaker State the user looks more lion-like. His eyes turn golden and have a feline shape, his hair gets longer and looks like a mane, his ears become pointier and teeth and nails are sharpened. A clear Gem can be spotted on his forehead and he is surrounded by a glowing golden aura that is now strong enough that no range attack (physical or Magical) under the Level of a Maou-Class Devil is able to hurt him. Also his Strength, Speed and Senses are further enhanced. Additionally the Nemean Lion Regulus can be materialized and fight together with the User. He has the Power of an Upper Ultimate-Class Devil and fights with his Claws and Fangs. Regulus can move with incredible Speed and can tear through defense magic like Paper as long as the opponent is not Maou-Class or stronger. He also is immune to Range attacks as long as the attacker is not Maou-Class and higher. Manifestating Regulus can only be done after hard training since it needs a considerable amount of stamina and willpower. The Lion and the User can speak telepathically in fight and are so able to become a dangerous duo. Regulus can even being used as a Mount (since he is 4 meters tall), but he is to proud to act like it if it can be avoided. Breakdown the Beast Known as the Beast of Supremacy it is Regulus Nemea's version of the Juggernaut Drive where the User is transforming to become Regulus itself. The User becomes even bigger than in Balance Breaker State and looks like a giant five Meter tall humanoid Lion that walks on his back legs, surrounded by a thick golden glowing aura that unleashes the full power of the Nemean Lion in an uncontrolled state and protects him from all magical or physical range attacks under the Level of a Superdevil/God-Class Level. He also has now a Golden Gem on his forehead. Like with the Juggernaut Drive, the User is at risk of losing their sanity, is acting more on his Instincts and Emotions while his lifespan is being devoured. In this State he fights mostly with his Claws and Teeth that are able to hurt Gods and is able to Fire massive golden Energy beams out of his Mouth. He now can create up to three Nemean Lions (which are each four meter tall) as his Pride out of his Golden Aura that will fighting with him and have the same abilities as Regulus, capable to injure even God-class beings. Abyss Side BB Known as Divine Golden Lion King of Supremacy, this State is only reachable after long training and the full understanding of the Sacred Gear. Also must the User beating the majority of the old Sacred Gear Users to be found worthy of this Power. This Form is unleashing the full power of the Nemean Lion and relies on Stamina and not on the Users Lifeforce. The User is also almost invulnerable by Magical or Projectile attacks under the Level of a Supedevil/God-Class Opponent, but can still be attacked by physical means. The Humanoid Lion in what the User transforms has now a Purple Gem on his forehead is wearing a golden looking Armor and is surrounded by a thick layer golden/purple Aura. He can fight with his Battleaxe, his Claws, his Fangs and can fire Aura attacks from his Mouth. Like in Breakdown the Beast the Powers and capabilities of the User are further heightened to the point that they can now able to hurt God-Class opponents. In this State the User can create up to three Nemean Lions out of his Aura as his Pride which are fighting with him. They have the same Abilities as Regulus and can injure even God-class beings. It is the Ultimate State of the Sacred Gear. The Battle Axe is now able to create gigantic Fissures in the Earth that can easily swallow big Cities or small Countries and can overpower even the Sacred Gear Canceller of Rivezim Livan Lucifer. State Change Attacks like the “Divide”-Ability of the SG “Divine Dividing” or “Worthless” of the Belial-Clan will not have an effect at the User anymore. An additional Skill that the User can obtain is to Form golden Wings out of the Sacred Gears Aura which give him and the summoned Nemean Lions the Ability to Fly. Trivia * This is the Regulus Nemea that I think would be if his host has not beeing killed (which made Regulus to materialised) and Regulus not been tamed by Sairaorg. * while many are saying that the Nemean Lion Regulus is weaker than the two Heavenly Dragons, nobody ever said how much weaker he is. As a Longinus the Sacred Gear must be able to dish out Damage that CAN kill Gods. * The Balance Breaker Form is inspired by the Anime "Thundercats and from Leone´s Form when she is fused with her Teigu at the end of Akame da Kill * The Breakdown the Beast and Abyss-Side BB are inspired by the Killrathi in the old Wing Commader Games. *The Idea of Wings in the Abyss-Side BB comes from the Pictures of a winged Lion that is to be found in Sumerian, Akkadian and in Persian mythology as also from the first beast in the first vision of the biblical prophet Daniel which resembled a winged Lion. * The Name of the Story, which will be coming in time, is not yet decided as the Name of the User. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Sacred Gears